Blank the Animatronic
is one of the antagonists of Five Nights at Candy's ''and [[Five Nights at Candy's Remastered|''Five Nights at Candy's Remastered]]. He is a drawing attraction that is meant for children to write and draw whatever they want on his body. Blank is seen again in Five Nights at Candy's 2 but more withered and old. He acts much like Candy and Cindy. Although he rarely appears on the Fourth Night, he makes his full appearance on the Fifth Night. An unwithered version of him can be seen on the first minigame. While Blank doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 3, he can be seen in the Candy's Adventure Minigame in his Original Form and in the glitch minigame. Appearance FNaC 1 / Remastered Blank is a white-colored template animatronic with faded colors on his body, where children took crayons and drew on him. His body appears to be damaged, missing the exoskeleton on his right forearm, his right hand and the back of his head, and he has lots of holes on his body. This is because the previous guard completely smashed Blank with a wrench. FNaC 2 Withered Blank is the most withered animatronic, all of his suit parts seem to be damaged in one way or another. A large part of the left side of his head is gone, exposing his endoskeleton. His left forearm and right upper arm are missing its exoskeletons, while his right forearm is completely gone. All suit parts below his knees are gone. His texture isn't remotely white anymore, rather more of a gray/vanilla color. Blank can also be seen unwithered in the first minigame, he appears to be the same as he was in the first game's minigame, but in the Night 6 2nd Minigame, the player can see Blank's original appearance. Behavior FNaC 1 / Remastered Starting from Night 3 (and rarely Night 2), he goes through transitions from lifting up his head, to then standing up, and then disappearing. Immediately after he leaves Cam 011, he will be in Cam 05, and checking on him while he is in this camera will cause him to punch the window in an attempt to break into The Office. This can be slightly delayed if the player doesn't check the camera. If the door is not shut when he attacks, he will punch the window and cause the power to flicker then go out shortly after; this will soon result in his jumpscare, ending in a game over screen. FNaC 2 Blank sometimes activates on Night 4, but this is rare and he only appears later in the night, if at all. He seems to always be active on Night 5, however. He acts much like Withered New Candy and Withered New Cindy, wandering from room to room. He is lured away by the phones as well. If you call a phone in his room, he will disconnect it almost instantly, deactivating it for a short while. Minigame Night 2 Blank can be found sitting inactive in the Drawing Room but cannot be interacted with. Night 3 Starting from the Drawing Room, the player controls Blank to search the restaurant for four pages that, upon picking them up, are shown as children's drawings of their experiences at Candy's Burgers and Fries. The chairs have changed color from red to green, and Chester's curtains have been removed completely, a new table having been moved into the room. The pictures collected are: 1) a drawing of the faces of New Candy and New Cindy, 2) a stick figure of a sad/confused child that says "Where is Chester?", 3) a child drawing a mustache on Blank with the caption "For Blank", and 4) a kid playing guitar with New Candy and New Cindy with the caption "Our band!!!" After viewing the fourth collected drawing, the minigame will end. Night 4 Blank can again be found in the Drawing Room. Night 5 Blank can once again be found in the Drawing Room. Night 6 Starting in the Drawing Room, the player controls a notably cleaner, unbroken Blank to collect another set of five children's drawings scattered throughout the restaurant. The pictures collected are: 1) a drawing of a cat's head with the captions "My favorite cat" and "Candy", presumably referring to Old Candy, indicating he was still in service at this point in time, 2) a child dancing to a boombox's music with Old Candy, 3) a sketch of the outside of the restaurant with the name "Candy's Burgers an(the name is unfinished)", 4) what is clearly the Old Candy animatronic in front of a trio of happy children labeled "Friends!!!". After leaving the room with the fourth picture, the player is immediately made to view the fifth image, a frightful sketch of Shadow Candy's face. When the player finishes viewing the picture, they will see Shadow Candy standing in front of them, and the minigame will end. Trivia *He is also known as "The Window Cleaner" by some fans, because the way he punches the office window would make him resemble a bad window cleaner. *As Phone Guy explains, Blank has a special plastic coating that allows kids to draw on him. **Similar to how Mangle in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is a take-apart attraction as a result of being ruined by children. *As stated by the Phone Guy in Five Nights at Candy's, Blank was repeatedly smashed with a wrench by the previous security guard, which was the cause of his damage. *As stated by the Phone Guy, Blank has attempted to break through the security office's window before, and cracked the glass when doing so. However, when he attacks it in the game he causes the glass to completely shatter. **The fact that the glass shatters in-game could be explained if the glass in the window was never replaced **Some objects also move/fall over after Blank punches the window in the game. *Blank is the only animatronic who attacks through the office window, making him the only animatronic who doesn't enter the office through the doors. An exception is Shadow Candy, which may look at you through the window, but he never attacks the player. *Blank acts much like Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's 1, remaining in one camera and slowly preparing to move, and will instantly kill the player if the proper precautions are not taken. *There is a rare chance that Blank may attack the player on early nights, although it is highly unlikely and will only happen near the end of the night. *Seen in a Cutscene, Blank had eyebrows before he got broken. *Blank emits a different sound in his jumpscare, along with RAT and Old Candy. *Various Drawings on him are references to the FNaF series. **Under his left eye, a drawing of Foxy can be seen. **On the left of his torso, a drawing of Freddy can be seen, but it is relatively small making it hard to see. **On the right of his torso, a drawing of Bonnie can be seen. **On the top of his right eye, a drawing of Chica can be seen, but it is small and harder to see due to the coloring. *On Blank's lower jaw, 2 written names can be seen. The names are "Jane" and "Bob". **It's possible these are the twins, but this has yet to be confirmed. *As evidenced by the FNaC 2 minigames, Blank appears to be the most popular attraction at Candy's Burgers & Fries by his being active the longest period of time, being introduced with Old Candy around 1964 and remaining in service at least until 1993, after Old Candy had been retired, and the rest of the FNaC 1 cast had been introduced and retired (though The Penguin's retirement is unconfirmed), and a revamped Candy and Cindy had been introduced. *In FNaC 2, the childrens' drawings on him seem to be gone. This is likely because of age. **Upon closer inspection, the "mold" on his body appears to be the faded remains of drawings on him. *Blank's appearance is very similar to Springtrap of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, except that he doesn't have a nose, nor does he have ears; he shows much less signs of deterioration; and he has stubs where his ears are supposed to be. He also has a bright white color, and has an animatronic endoskeleton, unlike Springtrap Gallery 312.png|Blank in the Menu Screen (1st Position). 282.png|Blank in the Menu Screen (2nd Position). 311.png|Blank in the Menu Screen (3rd Position). blanks beat.gif|Blank twitching Blank 1.png|Blank in Cam 11 (1st Phase). Blank 2.png|Blank in Cam 11 (2nd Phase). Blank 3.png|Blank in Cam 11 (3rd Phase). Blank 4.png|Blank about to punch the window. Blankhateswindows.gif|Animation of Blank punching the window in the office. Blank Blarg.gif|Blank's Jumpscare Blank jumpscare.png|Blank, as he appears in his jumpscare. 328.png|Blank's name shown in the Custom Night. Blankextra.png|Blank in the extra menu. Teaser_05 (2).png|Blank in one of the teaser that says "THE BROKEN". 893.png|Blank about to punch the door (Note: This is from game files, not in-game). All hail the king E A Macko.jpg|Blank seen with markiplier with other animatronics in a poster that say's "ALL HAIL THE KING". Tumblr nznpaw81AW1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|Blank in FNaC2 3rd teaser. 9eL0FZX.jpg|Blank teaser for FNaC2 brighten up that says "Will you survive another week in the dark?" FNAC 2 Blank cam NSCS.jpg|Blank in Cam 14. Blank inoffice 1.png|Blank in front of the player. Tumblr nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Blank, as seen alongside the other animatronics in the Five Nights at Candy's 1. Thanks you for Playing.png|Blank, as seen alongside the other animatronics (Minus Nightmare Candy, Funtime Candy, Funtime Cindy, Markiplier Animatronic, and Scribble Netty) in the Five Nights at Candy's Series. OldyBlank.gif|Blank in the glitch minigame for Candy's Adventure. Night 2.gif|The second night sign he can rarely appear in night 2 Blank's_Evolution_.png|The Evolution of Blank. Blank3.gif|Blank's looking sprites in FNaC 3. BlankRemasteredExtras.png|Blank the Animatronic (Five Nights at Candy's Remastered) Blank.png|Blank's Custom Night Icon in Five Night's at Candy's Remastered Blanknewscare.gif|Blank's jumpscare (FnaC:R) Blank jump (2).gif|Blank's Jumpscare (fnac 2) Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Characters